100 Themes, 100 Moments
by Ella Lola
Summary: Sometimes you need to be there, in the moment and magic, to fully understand how powerful their love was. But for the truth, they didnt know. They just knew that it was powerful enough to last forever, and that was enough.
1. Hum

"How unladylike," Tadase murmured, before Utau slammed her stiletto heel down on his foot causing Tadase to release a broken screech.

"Be nice about it! It's called 'childish immaturity'." she replied affectionately, gesturing to what everyone was commenting about.

"I find it distracting." Kairi bluntly stated in a monotone while turning a page in a book titled '_Gargantuan Discoveries in Scientific History'_. He had been reading it all week after he had seen an advertisement in the newspaper. Everyone had their suspicions that he had only bought it because it had a samurai on the front cover holding a beaker in one hand and a book in the other.

Nagihiko took a bite out of a cupcake, and chewed thoughtfully before replying. "I think it's adorable." Almost everyone stared at him. "What? I'm sure Nadeshiko would also agree with me- It's basically the definition of happiness." he played off smoothly. Rima snorted in a way that somehow passed off as elegant.

"Go put a skirt on, I prefer to have people tell me their own opinions. Don't you agree _Nadeshiko?_" she said coldly while staring pointedly at Nagihiko. He choked on his cupcake and was automatically thankful that everyone was still distracted.

"Hey Rima, what do you think about it?" Utau asked, while still staring. "It's weird but shamelessly adorable- don't you think?"

Rima smiled softly at it, but realised her actions and hurriedly took a sip of her tea to cover it up. "I find it amusing. It should be illegal to be that happy."

"So _CUTE!_" Yaya screamed, and began to take a video on her phone with a lollipop stick hanging out of her mouth. "I'm going to become famous all throughout the school from this..._if _can share it. _It's too cute to share!_" she squealed, while jumping up and accidentally stomping on Tadase's foot. Utau laughed; it looked like he was too in pain to scream, so he just twisted up his facial expression.

"Serves you right for being mean." she stated, feeling proud to have the last word. At that moment Kukai walked in holding a soccer ball under his arm and just stared at what everyone else was looking at and just laughed.

Amu was leaning back in her chair was and swinging her legs forward and back holding a chocolate cupcake. She was slowly dipping her finger in the creamy icing and taking the finger to her mouth to lick it while humming the cutest tune known to the world with her eyes closed.

Utau giggled along with Kukai and turned to Ikuto to ask for his opinion, but held herself and stared at his shocked and slightly flushed face. If she hadn't been his sister, she would have never noticed.

Ikuto couldn't stop staring at her, even though everyone had gone from staring at her to asking Kukai how his game of soccer had gone. He didn't even care if they noticed his stare- he wouldn't hear them over his rapidly increasing heartbeat.

He had never noticed-or did she just suddenly change since the last time he looked at her? He had never noticed how adorable she was when she was happy. He had never paid attention to the way her face lit up whenever she was overjoyed or was just looking at something that made her happy. He had never actually looked long enough in the time that they had become best friends to see how stunningly beautiful her whole being was, that constantly flowed with joy. He never realised how happy a damn cupcake could make her- how come he couldn't do that?

He felt a foreign feeling and was shocked. He was envious of the stupid chocolate icing. If chocolate icing was a person, he wanted to beat the memory of being savoured on Amu's perfect lips out of their mind forever.

But the song she was humming- it took his breath away and he swore his heart skipped a beat in its thundering beats. He could bet that even Yaya could hear it over her high-pitched squealing. The thing that made the most impact on his heart was the song that she was humming.

It was their song. The song that he had made for her. The song that he had played religiously every night, just because the song alone made him smile to the moonlight. The exact song that she was humming while she was currently eating her cupcake in ecstasy.

"Kairi, what's the date?" he asked casually, without breaking his gaze from the shockingly beautiful sight.

"Fifth of July," he murmured in a monotone while being immersed in his novel.

Ikuto smiled. _The Fifth of July. _It sounded perfect. He stared at her and raked his eyes over every single contour of her body. He would commit the moment to his memory forever.

The fifth of July. The day he fell in love with his best friend.

**(A/N**

**Instead of stressing about Chapter 9 of Saving the Joker, I wrote this. It **_**actually **_**helped my writers block, and I strongly advise writing a one-shot to people that have writers block.**

**Have no fear; I am working my way through Chapter Nine, so if i have my way that will **_**hopefully **_**be out soon. I will, however, be also writing the other 99 one-shots that will go with this theme.**

**-Ezra)**


	2. Want

To want something is a sin. That's what my mother said, but it never bothered me in the slightest. I always got what I needed, never what I wanted simply because I never wanted anything that I never needed. It was just common sense. That's why when I stared at Amu's sleeping body on my couch I felt like I was breaking some personal law or a crossing a sentimental line.

I had only ever meant to be friends with Amu. That was all I ever knew. But just by looking at her without trying to figure out what all the clever little things that passed her lips meant, I knew I felt more than just friendship towards her.

Every single fibre of my being just wanted to curl up next to her and fall asleep in an innocent gesture and wake up to her surprised face. But I was a coward. She was just so beautiful and amazing and completely interesting and I was just so plain and lanky and completely boring in every angle of comparison.

So I did the first thing that seemed logical. I left her sleeping on my couch and walked up to my room to collapse onto my bed. Amu was more than just a friend to me. My whole soul agreed with it.

I felt a tight horrible ache in my chest. I picked up my pillow and smothered my face in it. I would do anything for the love of Amu Hinamori. It was a disastrous mixture of wanting and needing but through the hurricane of thoughts that spiralled through my mind, I knew one thing.

I would die over and over again, excruciatingly and horrifyingly, just to see her smiling at me every day- even if she forever saw me as her best friend.


	3. Ignore

She was ignoring me. I hated it when she acted like that. Amu was seated beside me, but in a different seatp. She had persuaded Nikaidou to move the tables into columns instead of rows for a change, and he had complied - who was he to refuse the simple request of his best student? The tables were for two, but since most people were intimidated by us we both sat alone. The seat to my left was irritatingly empty. She should be sitting there, not being hormonal on a seat to my left!

Amu drummed her fingers on the table nervously and twirled a pen in high speed with her other hand. To other people it made her look relaxed and bored, but I knew that was far from what she was actually feeling. I could tell that she didn't get the question and was silently throwing a screaming fit in her mind. I knew that she was dying to ask Nikaidou for help, but she was afraid that everyone would criticise her and think that she was slow for not understanding. On the other hand, if she didn't ask for help she would humiliate herself by not getting a good mark on tomorrows test. Usually when she freaked out I would grasp her hand and hold it under the table so that Kukai wouldn't jump up and punch me in the face for touching his sister. I didn't feel like being punched in the face today, but even if I did I wouldn't be able to grab her hand anyway because she was ignoring me.

The last time she ignored me it felt...odd. I didn't want to talk to anyone but her and there was this pain in my chest that wouldn't go away - no matter how many aspirin tablets I took. But this time was different. This time I wasn't going to let it slide until she decided to acknowledge my presence. This time I was going to act. I pulled a blank piece of paper out of my textbook and wrote in a blue pen.

_Relax; I'll help you with the questions you don't understand. If you twirl that pen any faster, you'll lose control and maim an innocent bystander._

_Ikuto._

I carefully folded the note in half and wrote her name in my neat cursive writing. Once I finished I was about to pass it to her until I faltered. She was ignoring me, so why would she take a note from me if she was pretending that I didn't exist? Time to move onto Plan B.

I tapped Amu's cousin Tadase on the back. He was texting his boyfriend under the table and turned around, shocked. I raised an eyebrow while he muttered a string of profanities. Red faced and embarrassed that I'd caught him in the act; he took the note without a question and gave it to Amu with a sparkling smile. She took it with a grin that lasted for less than a second after she saw my defined handwriting on the front. Amu shot a glare at Tadase, but he had gone back to texting with a light blush on his face and didn't notice.

Even though she knew that I was the one who wrote it, she opened it. My whole soul was hopeful that she had forgiven me and would talk to me again...until she scrunched up the note, threw it out an open window and put her earphones in.

I knew for a fact that her iPod was out of battery, but the mere motion annoyed me to no end. I decided to get her attention another way. I threw my eraser at Amu, completely forgetting that my objective was to get her to forgive me for pissing her off instead of pissing her off a lot more than before. She snapped it in half and furiously threw both halves out the window.

I didn't care if I annoyed her anymore, the fact that she was pretending that I didn't exist _hurt_. It was painful and I didn't know why. I would catch myself on fire, right now, in Advanced Politics, just to get her to ask me if I was okay.

I almost laughed; that sounded like something Kukai would do to get Utau's attention...but Kukai liked Utau. A lot. And I knew for a fact, after hours of listening to his rants, that it drove him insane.

Just as insane as I was about Amu ignoring me now.

Could it be...no. it was preposterous. Pure blasphemy. Impossible. Ridiculous.

And yet, even though I kept denying it, it sounded more right every time I thought about it.

My chest hurt because it was painful for Amu to ignore me. It was horrible for Amu to ignore me because then my thoughts would drift to what life would be like without her. I knew for a fact that without her I would lose the will to live, and just knowing that was frightening.

"Ikuto, are you feeling well? You look like you have a fever." Nikaidou said, intriguing half the class to look at me in concern.

"No." I muttered truthfully. I was amazed, ecstatic and excited all balled up into a hurricane of an emotion.

Nikaidou nodded in sympathy. "Go to the nurse's office immediately. You don't look well at all."

I got up and gathered my books when a soft voice spoke to my left. "Nikaidou, can I go too? I've finished my work." It was her. My Amu, my angel. Since when did I get so sappy?

Nikaidou nodded and resumed his paperwork without even looking at Amu's work that consisted of half a page of kittens wearing silly hats chasing once gigantic fish. As soon as we walked into the corridor she slipped her tiny hand into mine.

"Hey, are you doing okay? You look like have a fever..." she murmured while rubbing comforting circled into my icy cold hand.

"How bad is it?"

"Either you have a really, _really _bad fever or you painted your face tomato red when I wasn't looking."

I smirked. "You were looking? Not that I blame you, but I thought that you were busy ignoring my glorious presence?"

Amu flushed and tugged on my hand. "Feeling a little vain are we?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I chuckled feeling a small smile twitch at the corners of my lips. Only she could make me feel like this. Only she made me want to dive head first into life without caring about the consequences.

"You have no idea where you're walking either." She stopped and laughed her beautiful tinkly laugh. "The nurse's room is in the other direction."

I continued walking. "I know."

"Why aren't you going back then? You're sick. Sick people go to the nurse's office." she stated in her tone of authority that made everyone back down from whatever point they were trying to make. Not me. I found it adorable, not that I would ever tell her.

"Because that not my destination."

"Where are you going then, the park?" she giggled while swinging our hands back and forth.

"Exactly. All I need is some fresh air away and maybe practice my violin. It's a good distraction."

She frowned and a small crease appeared in between her eyebrows. I felt the unexplainable urge to smooth it out with my thumb. "Ikuto, the park is ten minutes away. We have to get back to class."

I gave her a lopsided grin. "There's forty minutes left of class, no one will notice and we already have our bags."

Amu nodded in acceptance. We walked down the stairs in silence until she spoke again, shyly.

"Can I come too?" She was lightly blushing, but only I could notice.

"You're always welcome." I murmured, and the next thing I knew I had pulled her tiny body towards my chest and softly kissed her forehead. Amu just looked up at me, shocked, but soon her eyes showed understanding and silent joy. She was happy, just as happy as I was.

We walked out of the school hand-in-hand, both with a light blush and smiles on our faces. It was the first time I had smiled in a long time, and something told me that it wouldn't be the last.


	4. If

Hey, Ikuto... if I told you that I didn't hate you, what would you do?

Would you laugh and tell me how obvious it was that I didn't hate you, just to make me embarrassed? Would you joke about how I was hiding my 'deep passion' for you badly? Would you flick me in the forehead and say that there was never any hate between us? Would you tease me about it? I wouldn't be surprised if you did. Everything between us is a game to you after all, so why would my feelings be any different?

Hey, Ikuto... if I told you that I liked you, what would you do?

Would you twist your lips into one of your arrogant smirks that make every fibre of my body want to tackle you to the ground? Would you lean in really close to me and murmur something that sounds ridiculously close to a confession, but take it back faster than you said it? Or worse, would you not care? It's not like I want you to care or anything, it's just that I can't see how you would like me back – as a friend, that is.

So Ikuto, I have just one more question...

...if I told you that I loved you from the very start, what would you do?


	5. Observer

I was hardly ever home. Even before I was on the run from Easter I had rare appearances in the Tsukiyomi household. I'm sure my mother thought I sold my body during the night, or something just as ridiculous – she always thought the best of me. But, surprisingly, I didn't care. She could think whatever she wanted because I was busy.

Every night I would stay up and listen to the Hinamori household.

It all started when a pink haired girl walked past me in the park. As soon as she rounded a corner off into the distance, Yoru told me that soon she was going to have chara eggs. Not one, but three. After that I hunted her down and spent my nights on her roof, listening to her family life – not for Easter (though that's what I told them), but out of pure curiosity. I wanted to know who she was, what she was like and what she wanted to be.

Pinkie turned out to be Amu Hinamori, one of the four members of the Hinamori family. I had heard various obscene rumours about her from school and around town. I was shocked that the rumoured Amu Hinamori was nothing like what I had heard, and after following her around in the shadows, I thought she was bipolar.

Her parents constantly fought, so Amu became the world's perfect daughter. She was quiet, cleaned, picked her little sister up from day care every day, was a straight A student and cooked meals for the family every night. To her sister Ami, Amu took on the personality of a parental figure. If Ami wanted to go to the park, Amu took her to the park. If Ami wanted cake, Amu would make a cake. Amu would help Ami with her homework and talked to her childishly, while correcting her grammar. Every second she was around Ami, she kept a bubbly and carefree attitude – such a different personality to the way she acted around her parents.

However the second she walked out of the house alone, she became a new character entirely. Amu became a rebel to the public. She talked back, kept to her own business, and did what she wanted regardless of who was around while people gossiped about her attitude problems.

But at the end of the day, when she was alone in her room, she spoke the truth. She talked about how she wished she had the courage to tell her parents how their fighting made her feel. She voiced how she felt that Ami needed a better childhood that what she was getting, and how her sister needed parental guidance from her actual parents – not just her. She confided in the silence of her room about how she felt pressured by the public about how her personality to act and how she couldn't act like herself in the public because she had people observing her every move and expecting her to rebel.

Every word she spoke, it felt that she was talking to me, the boy on her roof. I was the only one who understood her actions and how she felt. I knew why such a person like her, with so many personalities was going to have three chara eggs. But after lying on her roof for such a long time, I wanted to know how she would act around me.

Would she be obedient and quiet, like how she acted around her parents?

Would she be bubbly and fun, like how she acted around her little sister?

Would she rebel and be a misfit, like how she acted towards the general public?

Or would she show me her real personality, the real Amu?

And before I knew it, I had fallen in love with all of her personalities. I loved ever single perspective of her and couldn't leave her side from the shadows...

...and she didn't even know that I existed.


	6. Probabilities

"She loves me...She loves me not...she loves me...she loves me not..."

Every fragile petal I pulled from the blossomed bud, I felt a stab in my heart. I wanted to know what would have happened if I manned up and asked her. Utau told me to try pulling petals from a flower, saying the two options. She used to use it for simple things like choosing which salad she wanted out of two of her favourites. Today I am using her method for things far beyond the salad bar. Possibly far beyond this world - but how would I know? I'm just an undecided nobody, who wants to decide something far beyond my reach.

"She loves me...She loves me not...she loves me...she loves me not..."

I chose a pink flower. Not just a mere flower, the most beautiful rose I could find. Amu loved roses. She used to always bring a bunch of them to school to put on the windowsill. Everyone asked why she did it, but she never spoke about it. My seat in class was directly next to them, giving me the best view. When the sunlight hit them, they looked like like the sun captured in glass.

"She loves me...she loves me not...she loves me...she loves me not..."

She used to always smile at me during school and that always made me feel smug and wanted and loved. She tended to do that to a lot of people. We always were the most unusual best friends. She was always so happy and cheerful and I was always neutral with a reserved opinion. She was the sun and I was the moon in a way - polar opposites. I always wanted to know what we would be like if we were together, but I never asked. As cheesy as it is, I always imagined something similar to summer and winter, fire and ice combining together in a loving embrace. I didn't want to ruin our perfect friendship. It was all I had at the time.

"She loves me...she loves me not...she loves me."

I pause and stare at the naked bud. There are no more petals to pluck. I removed every single bit of its beauty to find out a 50/50 probability. It was the one I wanted and needed. Should I feel different? Should I be jumping for joy? No. I dont think I'll ever jump for joy, or even smile again. But thinking that the flower was telling me the truth makes me feel warm. I want to say it again, even if its just a fantasy.

"She loves me."

I let out a broken sigh and look at the gravestone in front of me. Not for the first time, hot tears spilled down my face in gushing rivulets while I traced the three carved letters that spells my loves name.

"I guess I'll never know."


End file.
